The present invention relates to a fluid level detector which establishes an electrical contact when the liquid level drops below a predetermined level, and more particularly to such a fluid level detector for use with an automotive vehicle master cylinder.
Conventionally, fluid level detectors include a pair of mechanical contacts connected to a float and a lid member, to establish an electrical contact. However, this type of device frequently malfunctions because brake fluid accumulates between the contacts, causing erroneous electrical signals. Therefore, to avoid this problem, devices utilizing a lead switch magnetically operated have been proposed.
Such devices have been formed of two separate pieces--the contact switching portion which fits into an opening in the fluid reservoir and a cap which fits thereover for retaining the switching portion in position and for housing the electrical wiring connections. Therefore, installing the device is awkward and cumbersome, requiring two hands.